Burned
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: "What would happen if a tornado met a wildfire?" she asked. "Someone would get burned." Mostly via Ariadne POV but main conflict is around Arthur and Eames.


_**Burned**_

**Ginger and Marria will be pleased to note no kissing took place. Sorry to disappoint AnnaCat101 and Lobsters Forever. But don't worry, this is for you guys anyways.**

**However, I will let you judge this as you please. It may be what you think it is, it might not be. You have to read it to find out ;) Takes place before the Inception. This came from **_**Love the way you lie**_**- by Eminem ft. Rihanna. **

**That said, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why do they hate each other so much?"

The question rolled off her tongue easier than she expected. The question had been in the back of her mind since she met them but she never had the courage to ask them herself. However, she could ask Cobb; she could always ask him anything. Ariadne looked up at him from beside her and waited for him to answer.

He looked her over thoughtfully, as if he was debating on how to answer the question. That or he didn't know what she was talking about and she felt she should have been more specific. Finally, he gave her a light smile.

"You know, they used to get along well. Hating was a decision they made a long time ago."

"A decision?"

"Yes."

"How can you 'decide' to hate someone?" She whispered, trying to focus on the layouts in front of them.

"The same way you can decide to love someone; it's something everyone does; everything is a consequence of a decision you make. It's not that insane to decide to hate someone," he shrugged.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" She glanced over at him again.

"All I know is one day, they consciously made the decision; if you want details then you'll need to ask them."

Ariadne could only nod; she knew by his tone the discussion was over.

* * *

"Arthur?"

She stood at his hotel room door as he let her in. She felt out of place and wondered if she should have even bothered. He motioned her to sit on the bed beside him after she shut the door.

"Something the matter?" He asked as she took his advice and sat next to him.

"I... I know this is inappropriate; maybe I shouldn't..." Ariadne went to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"You can ask me anything," He gave a light smile.

"Why do you hate Eames?"

She was expecting him to clam up, get cold and distant; even a little angry would have been something she expected. Instead, he kept his half-smile and held her gaze thoughtfully.

"He's an ass," he chuckled. "You know that, Ariadne."

"Cobb says you made a decision to hate each other, is that true?"

Still no anger, but he did get a distant look in his eyes, as if he was remembering something she couldn't see.

"We did. You don't dislike people without choosing too."

She bit her lip; did she dare ask?

"But there's more to it, isn't there?" She asked slowly.

"What are you trying to ask?"

"It's none of my business, I'm sorry." She got up and he let her go. However when she reached the door, he spoke.

"We used to get along, then one day he gave me a business proposition. I didn't take it; he took it personally. The rest, well you know the rest."

She looked back and gave him a small smile.

"Good night," she whispered and he nodded as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Eames, why do you hate Arthur so much?"

She was going over the third dream level. She was showing him all the possible escapes and short cuts on the layout. However, halfway through her conversation with Arthur the day before crept into her mind; she had to ask.

"He's a prissy, stuck up prick," Eames said smartly. "Do I need more reason?"

"I meant... why did you decide to hate him?"

Eames gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean, Ariadne?"

"You can't just hate a person with the passion you hate Arthur with. Cobb says you two used to get along. I asked Arthur; he told me you two fell apart over a business proposition."

"That was his exact words?"

Ariadne nodded slowly. Eames had a strange expression in his eyes and his eyes only. He looked, _hurt._

"Well, it's the truth. Things happen and people change Ariadne, sometimes they never change back." He gave her a smile and looked down at the layout, "So, about that last escape..."

* * *

She wondered what had gotten into her. Despite being as nosy as she was, this was low even for her standards. She'd hidden in the closet to one of the workrooms when she heard Arthur heading in from down the hall. As she had hoped, Eames followed shortly after. She'd been there for ten minutes before she finally heard what she'd been waiting on.

"Ariadne asked me an interesting question yesterday," Eames said offhandedly, not looking up from his notes.

Ariadne wondered if she should reveal herself now and leave. She held her breath and stayed hidden; curiosity got the best of her.

"Is that so?" Arthur replied coldly, his back still turned.

"Look at me Arthur."

He was no longer staring down at his papers, but watching Arthur intently. Ariadne wondered what that expression he was sporting meant. Arthur sighed and looked back.

"What Eames?"

"A business proposition? Did you really use those words?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

He glared at Eames and Eames' expression changed. He looked hurt and angry; she wished she had revealed herself earlier. She did not like where this conversation was heading, not to mention it was private. She shouldn't be eavesdropping.

"What did you want me to say?" Arthur continued.

"Obviously it doesn't matter."

"Eames, you can't seriously let this bother you." Arthur dropped the cold facade; she could have sworn she heard sadness in the tone he used.

"When this job is over Arthur, you won't need to worry your pretty little head about me."

Eames got up and went to leave but Arthur blocked him, moving in front of the door.

"We need to talk about this-"

"We've done enough talking Arthur." Eames sneered.

"Damn it Eames, don't you think this is hard for me too!" Arthur yelled.

"Ah, but it won't change anything, now will it?"

"No, no it won't."

There was a silence between them and even from her hiding spot in the closet she could feel the tension in the room. She shifted a little to get a better angle to look at them again.

"You haunt me Arthur," Eames said sadly. "When Cobb asked me to take this job I almost told him no."

"Maybe you should have."

They stared at each other and Arthur stepped aside, letting Eames out. Once he left, Arthur walked over to layout table and leaned on it. Then, in a move that made Ariadne jump, he violently shoved everything off the table before collapsing into a chair, slumping forward with his face in one of his hands. She stepped out the closet and ran over to Arthur.

"Are you alright?"

She sat beside him. His whole body gave a sigh and he lifted head. Ariadne tried not to be taken aback by how weary he appeared. She noticed his eyes were red despite not having shed a tear.

"You were hiding the whole time, weren't you?"

She nodded, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

He placed a finger over her mouth stopping her. That finger then gently ran over her cheek tracing her jaw. She shivered at the touch and wondered what he was doing. She looked up to try and see what he was thinking.

That was when he kissed her. At first she let him, returning it with her own. However, what she just heard was still fresh in her mind and she pushed him back.

"What happened between you and Eames?" She searched him for a hint of an answer. All she got was a sad sigh.

"Nothing."

"You're lying, Arthur."

He gave a light smile. "What would happen if a tornado met a wild fire?"

"It would... it would be a massive disaster. It would feed the fire, spreading it as the fire intertwined in the wind; or it would put the fire out."

"Someone would get burned," he corrected.

He patted her on the shoulder and got up. She looked back as he left and thought about asking him what that meant, but she let him go.

* * *

She found Eames two hours later, sitting on the fire escape, smoking. He didn't startle when she opened the window and climbed out to meet him.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asked, putting out his cigarette.

"What would happen," she said sitting next to him, "if a tornado met a wild fire?"

"Someone would get burned." He replied absentmindedly.

"That's what Arthur said."

"Persistent aren't you?"

"Only until you ask me to stop." She said with a half smile.

"You want the truth?" He asked and returned her half-smile with chagrin.

"Yes, but only if you want to tell it." She didn't want to seem pushy, although it was most likely too late for that.

"Truth is a fickle friend; you never know it it's really a lie in disguise."

"Then lie to me."

"That's the spirit," He grinned halfheartedly. "So yes, Arthur and I; as complicated as it seems, the bottom line is we can either hate each other or, well the second option is something Arthur doesn't want to talk about."

Ariadne stared at him confused. If what he said meant what she thought it did-

"But you both- you're not-"

"Strange isn't it?" He cut her off and lit another cigarette. She tried not to cough at the smoke. "A wild fire meets a tornado; a hail storm lingers over a volcano eruption. Strange, fascinating, and utmost deadly. Here's the real kick: neither are supposed to happen."

Ariadne sat there and let the information sink in, while Eames lazily smoked his cigarette. It was dark now, the sun finally setting and the street lights below them lighting. She should be heading back to the hotel.

"Eames?" She looked over at him and he glanced back at her.

"What love?" He replied, flicking ashes over the railing.

"Which one of you got burned?"

He didn't drop his gaze but his eyes went distant as he pondered the answer. Finally, he took another drag from his cigarette and faced forward again.

"We both did, darling; we both did."

* * *

**Hmmm. Sad isn't it? And Ariadne, such a nosy lil bugger. If you don't like it then add a flame and watch me burn. It's alright; I like the way it hurts. ;) **


End file.
